Longing
by HannahClyde
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has married Ochako Uraraka and Shoto Todoroki has married Momo Yaoyorozu. But neither of these men can deny the strong bond uniting them. Oneshot.


Before the doorbell rang, Shoto was opening the door, having heard his best friend's steps.

"Hey!", his curly, green-haired ex-classmate said, a bottle of wine under his arm. "It's been such a long time!"

The two men hugged each other fondly.

"How long has it been, three years? Please come in!" Shoto said with a gesture towards his apartment.

Izuku entered. "I brought some wine. Our favorite", he said smiling, handing it to his friend.

Shoto smiled. "You haven't changed a bit. You still have those adorable little freckles." He took one of Izuku's cheeks in his hands teasingly, and the green-eyed laughed, pushing him away gently.

"Dinner's ready", Shoto said, leading the way through his apartment. The decoration was very minimalistic, something surely impregnated by the binary-colored haired man that his wife, that probably would have liked a more sumptuous style, had had to accept. "Momo is in China, so we're on our own."

"Sounds good to me", Izuku answered. "I like your apartment. It's really… really you", he laughed.

"You know me well, my friend. Please sit down." He gestured towards a chair beside a round table, where there were two plates of salad and two plates of salmon with spaghetti, along with the correspondent clutery and two empty glasses of wine. Izuku sat on it, and Shoto sat next to him.

"Hmm, this looks good", Izuku said.

Shoto smied. "First things first", he said, pouring wine in the two glasses, "cheers to our first meeting in three eternal years. It has been too much and I reckon a lot has happened since the last time we saw each other!" He handed one of the glasses to Izuku, and they both raised them, drinking a sip.

"Indeed", Izuku said. "Among other news, Ochako and I are expecting a baby."

"A baby! Congratulations, man!" Shoto said, patting his friend's back. "That's another reason to cheer for!"

Izuku laughed, and he raised his glass again. "It's going to be a girl. She already is 6 months old!"

"Wow! That's quite a new", Shoto said, raising his glass as well. They took another sip of wine.

"Yeah", Izuku smiled. "What about you and Momo? How have you been?"

"I actually inherited my old man's agency a year ago, so not only am I free of him, but I've been having a lot of good incomes, which are always very welcome. Momo has been working as a model and she's running a growing company of raw material production for the creation of better equipment for hero's outfits. So we're doing pretty well."

"Wow, I'm happy to hear that everything has worked so well in those years", Izuku said. "Because the last time I saw you was at your wedding, it's been a while!"

"Yeah! And you left so early! You gave me the lamest excuse, I don't remember what it was, but tell me now the real reason", Shoto laughed.

Izuku stood silent for a minute, as if his mind was working hard. "I don't remember, man", he chuckled, looking at his friend. "I really don't! But I'm so sorry I left so early for your big day!"

Shoto smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't there for the whole ceremony at your wedding with Ochako either. So we're even." He took a sip of wine. "And what have you two become? I mean, I've seen you a lot on TV. You're the Symbol of Peace I always knew you would be, but I'm talking about Ochako."

Izuku felt flustered by his friend's compliment, and he felt his blood rising to his cheeks. "Ochako has been working in an agency where they basically rescue people from big catastrophes", he asnwered. "She was quite happy, but now she stopped because of the baby."

"Hey, didn't Mineta take that path too?"

"Yeah, and so did Jirou. Wait", Izuku grinned, "do you remember that time, when we were in second year, where Mineta tried to get inside the girls' changing rooms, and then he was forced to clean the toilets for a complete month?"

"Yeah, what an asshole", Shoto chuckled. And so they continued recalling stories about their high school experience, laughing at these good memories, while the bottle of wine and their plates emptied progressively.

"Shoto, I have a little problem- I think I drank too much and I won't be able to drive home", Izuku said, a bit worried. "Do you mind if I stay over?"

"Of course not! I'll be glad to have you here. Since Momo's not here you can sleep in our bed, with me if you don't mind-"

"No, why would I!" Izuku smiled. "I'm sleepy though… Today was a tough day. I wouldn't care if we went to bed soon."

"I agree. Help me wash the dishes and we can go to sleep."

Izuku did as he was told, and once they finished their task, the men went to Shoto's room. It was styled exactly like the rest of the house: very minimalistic.

"This is so you", Midoriya repeated with a smile, looking around the room. "Hey, I'd thank you if you lent me just a t-shirt; I'll sleep in my boxers."

"Best way to sleep when the climate's been so roughly hot", Shoto said, taking a t-shirt from his closet while Izuku took off his pants and his office shirt. The binary-colored haired couldn't help looking at his toned body. "Hey, you're in a good shape", he told his friend.

Izuku's freckles lit up in red. "Thanks", he said nervously, while he looked at Shoto striping of his shirt and pants as well. "You're in a good shape too", he said with a low voice.

"Thanks", Shoto said, putting on a shirt, his cheeks rosy. "It's what it takes to be a hero, right?"

"Yeah", Izuku chuckled, putting on the shirt Shoto had given him. Then he laid down on his friend's bed while the latter turned off the lights, and he was joined by him.

Both men faced each other. A lot of years had passed since they were students, and yet very few things had changed. Shoto realised that his friend had the same sparkle of determination in his emerald-eyes that he had when they were younger, and as he had said teasingly, the same adorable freckles adorned his cheeks and nose. Izuku discovered that the veil of mystery had not abandoned the heterochromatic eyes of his high school friend, even though he seemed happier and more calm. Yet this unreachable aspect of his best friend remained as hidden as it had always been.

But the tender atmosphere that their company made them feel was intact.

"I've really missed you", Izuku said, unconsciously getting closer to Shoto, looking at him deeply in the eyes.

"Me too", Shoto said, moving closer to Izuku as well, in an unconscious way. He held the green-eyed's gaze.

It seemed that something electric was making them lean towards each other, their bodies and faces getting nearer with each second.

Then doubt came.

There was Momo… There was Ochako and the baby…

And yet they both craved to embrace each other so much…

Nearly trembling, their lips met. It took them one second to realise how much harm this could cause to their families, and one other second to abandon themselves to the feelings they had been holding for more than ten years.

Their bodies made contact in an ardent kiss, where both of them tangled their hands in the other one's hair, and ran their hands through all of the other's body. Izuku grabbed Shoto's face and kept kissing him fiercely, while the latter grabbed his butt, then his thigh, and finally put himself on top of him, dominating the kiss as Izuku willingly let him.

Breathing heavily, Shoto broke the kiss to take off Izuku's and his shirt, and their electrified, naked bodies made contact, shooting burning chills down their spines. Shoto attacked Izuku's neck, sucking as to nearly bruise him, while the latter let out shivery moans. Then he traveled down his muscular body, concentrating himself in Izuku's nipple for a minute to run his tongue around it, to finally strip him of his boxers and meet his friend's manhood with his mouth.

Izuku's back arched and he groaned in pleasure; this felt so unexpectedly good. Not that Ochako didn't do it, but this time it was different; it was more forbidden, more exciting, more unreal… It was Shoto. The binary-colored haired licked the precum that was secreting Izuku's erection with the tip of his tongue, then run it on all the length of it, to finally engulf it completely. He stroked the part of Izuku's dick that his jaw couldn't reach, synchronizing this movement with the ups and downs of his warm mouth.

It was a good thing that they were alone because Izuku couldn't repress his moans, tangling his fingers in the binary-colored hair of his friend. Then Shoto lifted his head to direct it to Izuku's mouth again, that the latter received with passion. He stopped to take off Shoto's boxers and started to masturbate him while their tongues swirled, and the latter let out a groan of pleasure. Izuku massaged Shoto's testicles with his other hand, and the man moaned.

Suddenly, they broke their kiss, submerging their gazes into each other's eyes.

"I love you", Shoto said, panting. "I've always loved you, since we were in high school, and I don't know why- I don't-"

"I love you too", Izuku answered, panting. "I've been in love with you for years."

For a split second, they both thought about their wives. About their marriages. About how they had left each other's ceremonies because it was so painful to see that they were losing their chance to be with each other.

Then, frantically, they resumed their passionate kiss, and Shoto spread Izuku's legs. He hesitatingly put one finger inside Izuku's anus, and the latter hissed, but didn't protest. So the binary-colored haired inserted another digit, and wiggled it, making scissoring motions in order to stretch the cavern. Izuku let out a moan, and seeing this positive reaction, Shoto put a third finger.

"I have lube", Shoto said in a breathless whisper. "Do you want to do it?"

"Yes", Izuku answered, closing his eyes momentarily, preparing himself for what was coming. He breathed deeply.

Shoto got up and came a few seconds later. He spread the viscous substance on his length. He leaned towards his friend. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in Izuku's ear.

"Positive", Izuku said, and he breathed deeply again.

Slowly, Shoto's manhood made its way through Izuku's entrance. The green-haired hissed again, trying to get accustomed to this foreign feeling. Shoto hesitantly rocked his hips back, then forward into Izuku's. If the latter hadn't had Shoto's broad shoulders as an anchorage to that pain, he would've shrieked, but he muffled his voice by biting his tongue.

He waited for the next thrust, trying to relax himself, and he felt a little less pain than before. And then, gradually, pain was transformed into pleasure each time Shoto entered him more deeply, reaching a zone that spilled an electrifying sensation throughout his body.

"Do it harder, Shoto, harder -oh, fuck, fuck, fuck-" Izuku dug his nails in Shoto's back, rubbing his body against his.

"Oh Izuku, I love you- this feels so fucking good-"

The binary-colored haired thrust deeper and harder into his best friend's body, while this one held on to his back for dear life, surrounding Shoto's body with his legs.

Even though the vigorous pounding of Shoto's body against Izuku's had him bouncing in the bed, their lips never stopped their connexion, tracing a perfectly synchronized movement. They only stopped to pant in each other's throats, gasping for air and letting out moans of pleasure, but their hot tongues resumed their dance right afterwards.

Their kiss was longing to make it up to all these years of hiding their feelings to each other… To all these years they had repressed the image of the other coming to their minds while pleasuring themselves… To all these years of unbearable silence that had had them with the burden of loving each other so deeply and not being able to do anything...

And then, a burning and most pleasurable sensation stiffened them, making their bodies spasm and then spill their semen. Gasping for air, Shoto got out from Izuku's entrance, and he rested his head on the latter's shoulder. They both stayed in each other's arms while their harsh breathing eased progressively. They were so comfortable in that position that they could've stayed like that for hours.

"Why did we lead our lives the way we did?" Shoto asked in a whisper. "Why didn't we confess our feelings to each other before? Everything would be so different now…"

"I don't know", Izuku sighed. "And I don't know how I am going to look at the mother of my child in the eyes after this."

"I guess we will just have this one night…"

Izuku looked intensely into Shoto's eyes. The veil of mystery was no more in his apprehensive gaze, having given place to something else: deep appreciation, deep fondness, deep love. He saw, in those stormy grey and blue eyes, the most sincere and pure vow of love.

"I just want you to know that I love you… I always will…" Izuku murmured.

"And I want you to know I love you too…", Shoto whispered.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! :)_


End file.
